Hand in Hand
by sparkle-2oo3
Summary: A six-year-old Harry’s life changes forever when he is rescued from the Dursley home by none other than...Severus Snape.
1. Prologue

__

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

__

A/N: So after reading many, many Harry Potter fics I decided to write one for myself...here goes.

__

Summary: A six-year-old Harry's life changes forever when he is rescued from the Dursley home by none other than...Severus Snape.

**__**

Hand in Hand

Prologue

_________________________________________________________

**T**he boy sat huddled in a corner, covered in filth and shaking with fright. He clutched his legs to his chest and hid his head between his knees. The dark and overwhelming mop of black hair that adorned his head remained motionless, as did the rest of the boy's body. A loud bang echoed through the dark cupboard in which he was cowering, which caused his head to jerk upright. He stared around the room for a moment bewildered, searching for the origin of the loud and unexpected noise. Finding nothing, he lowered his head back between his legs and continued sulking in silence. He could hear yelling which he could only assume was caused by his bickering Aunt and Uncle. He weakly attempted to drown out the nagging row by placing his small hands over his ears, the noise, however, was still fully audible.

"Vernon please, just leave the boy alone," Petunia Dursley pleaded, the tone of her voice raised through her pleading.

"He's a freak Petunia, and if I don't teach him his place who knows what he'll do," Vernon Dursley's voice boomed, causing bits of plaster to dislodge themselves from the cupboards ceiling and land in Harry's already disheveled hair.

"Oh Vernon no, just leave him be until morning," she pleaded, her voice getting louder and louder as she and Vernon approached the cupboard's door. "There's still a bit of light outside, why don't you and Dudley try out his new bike or skateboard," she offered weakly, already knowing her husband would decline. Petunia Dursley felt no particular attachment for the boy hiding in the cupboard, no; her pleading was merely caused by her dislike of blood and her husband's rising temper. The cupboard door was forcefully slammed opened causing Harry to bring his legs even closer to his chest. He wanted to disappear, he had never wanted anything so bad in his short little life. He closed his eyes tighter as Vernon's brutish hand wrapped itself around Harry's small neck, jerking his body from the floor. Harry kept his thoughts focused; if only he could leave just for a moment, escape the cupboard, the house, and his Uncle's malicious grasp. Vernon dragged the child out of the darkened cupboard and dropped him on the kitchen floor. Harry's eyes remained closed; he thought that if he could perhaps close them tight enough, his Uncle would not be able to see him, just as he was unable to see his Uncle. Then, as if by magic, Harry was gone. His shivering body was no longer huddled on the bare linoleum floor; in fact, it was no longer in the house at all.

**D**umbledore sat in his office, momentarily unaware of Harry Potter's sudden disappearance. His office was cluttered as he made preparations for the coming school year. Piles of scribbled parchment were strewn about his uncharacteristically cluttered desk as bottles of ink and messily used quills lay scattered among them. Yet beyond the mess, Dumbledore rested calmly, his eyes an unwaveringly cool blue that seemed to personify the serenity of his character. At that moment a rather scruffy looking cat entered Dumbledore's office, causing the old man's eyes to lift from his bundles of parchment and turn eagerly to the doorway.

"Minerva, I didn't expect to see you for another couple of weeks," he said, his voice clearly expressing his exhaustion. The cat approached the desk, and as it did, it's whole body stretched and contorted until no longer resembled the initial feral tabby, but instead a well-dressed, gray haired woman, her hair pulled into a tight bun.

"I have just received some rather shocking news from the Ministry," she said urgently, pulling on a hat as she spoke. "Fudge wanted me to deliver the news to you immediately," she added, finally looking into Dumbledore's tired eyes.

"And what is this urgent news?" He asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"Harry Potter has disappeared," she began, closely watching Dumbledore's expression change. "The Ministry doesn't know exactly what happened. One minute the boy was in the Dursley home and a minute later he had disappeared".

"How?" Dumbledore asked, stepping out from behind his desk and donning a dark colored robe.

"We don't know, the Ministry seems rather dumbfounded," she said as she stepped out of Dumbledore's way. The Headmaster was now hurriedly clearing off his desk as he made preparations to leave Hogwart's grounds.

"Has the Ministry been to the Dursley residence?" He asked as he led the way out of his office.

"They were on their way when I left them," Minerva followed Dumbledore closely as they wound their way out of his office and down to the dungeons.

"I want you and Severus to go there also," he began as the pair wound their way down a series of staircases to Professor Severus Snape's office. "If you find Harry, bring him back here, I'll deal with the Ministry later". Dumbledore knocked quickly on the office door and was soon greeted by a dark haired man, his face fixed with a permanent scowl. "Severus, sorry to come calling so late but I must ask a favor of you," Snape's face remained emotionless.

"Anything Headmaster," he mumbled, his voice only giving way to the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"You are to accompany Professor McGonagall to the Dursley home. It seems young Harry has disappeared and I would like you and Minerva to locate and retrieve him".

"I'm sure, that since Mister Potter was capable enough to get himself into this mess, he is quite able to get himself out," Snape sneered, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

"Normally I would be inclined to agree with you," Dumbledore began. "However, because of the recent Death Eater movement," Dumbledore glanced down at Snape's arm meaningfully, "I am more than eager to have Harry returned to safety". Dumbledore stood there a moment longer, willing Snape to move. Eventually Snape gave in and grabbed a warm woolen robe from a nearby stand. "Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he stepped out of a disgruntled Snape's way. 


	2. Chapter One: Going Home

__

Disclaimer: see the prologue

__

A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I was going to wait and post this tonight but after reading all of your nice words I decided to post it now. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

****

Chapter One

_________________________________________________________

**S**nape and McGonagall apperated almost silently to Privet Drive. They cautiously approached the large and lackluster house, McGonagall leading the way, Snape following reluctantly behind.

"If the Ministry has already been here, then why pray tell does Dumbledore think it necessary for us to investigate also?" Snape questioned, his voice dripping with bitterness and irritation.

"You know Albus has a bit of a soft spot where the boy is concerned," McGonagall glanced at Snape just in time to see his mouth curl into a familiar sneer. "He simply wants people he trusts looking for Harry, he feels we will search the area more thoroughly than the Ministry officials," She added as she knocked on the wooden door. Before Snape had a chance to respond to Minerva's presumption, a rather large, round-faced boy answered the door. "Hello young man, we are looking for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," McGonagall said, looking the boy in the eye, her voice filled with importance. The boy looked the pair up and down before shouting,

"Mum, dad, it's more of _those_ people," Snape and McGonagall exchanged wary glances as a large man, a grown up version of the boy, came to the door.

"What do you want?" He spat, his voice filled with nothing less than complete hatred.

"We are looking for Harry Potter," McGonagall announced, clearly ignoring the man's blatant prejudice towards them.

"You and everybody else," the man mumbled. "I'll tell you what I told the others, he's not here, he just disappeared off the kitchen floor," the man said, sticking his red, round head even further out the door, as if trying to intimidate the two Professors. "I always knew he was a freak," the man added as an obvious afterthought as he prepared to close the door. Before it had a chance to snap shut, Snape lodged his foot in the wooden frame, causing the door to jerk back open.

"We will need to search the house," Snape added grudgingly, he clearly had no desire to take another step into the Dursley home, he was, however, willing to momentarily put aside his desires to serve Dumbledore.

"It's already been searched," Vernon nearly shouted. "Honestly, don't _you people_ communicate?" Though Snape would have much preferred to vacate the Dursley property, the man's tone and word choice made Snape want to blow the door down, rummage through the home, and destroy everything in his path, perhaps even the fatheaded little boy.

"We will _not_ be spoken to like that and we _will_ be entering you home," with a flick of his wrist the door blew off it's hinges and fell squarely on the lavishly carpeted staircase. From within the house, Snape heard a woman scream and a pair of chubby feet, joined to chubby legs, scampering around in the upper level of the house.

"Severus, I hardly think that was necessary," McGonagall harshly whispered as she passed Snape and headed into the house to search for the six-year-old wizard. 

**B**oth McGonagall and Snape spent much time and heed searching the house extensively (though the latter did it quite unwillingly and not without the occasional sneer, scowl, or disgruntled remark). Once the search was complete and both witch and wizard had been rushed out of the house by a very irritated Dursley family, the pair headed to a more remote location that would facilitate apperation. Out of the corner of his eye, Snape caught sight of a rather shabby looking shed on the edge of Privet Drive. The shed clashed terribly with the uniformity of the other neighborhood architecture, which is perhaps what attracted the Potion Master's attention. Without alerting McGonagall, Snape walked swiftly towards the shed, whipped out his wand, and blew the double doors open. McGonagall, hearing the noise and finally taking notice of Snape's disappearance, rushed to the man's side.

"Put your wand away Severus," she ordered, glancing at the houses anxiously, "someone is bound to hear you and then we will have to deal with an inquiry from the Ministry," but Severus paid no attention to her, he heard a faint noise in the back of the shed, a noise that drew him in farther. McGonagall followed him, more than a bit skeptical of her coworker's current state of mind. "And what," she whispered severely, "do you hope to find in here?" Snape ignored her inquiry and continued to the back of the shed, moving boxes and lawn equipment as he went. Once he reached the back the sound that initially drew him there increased in audibility. After throwing once last object out of his path he caught a glimpse of what looked like an impossibly large rat covered in unruly, black hair. It took him only a moment to realize that the hair did not belong to a rat, but a small boy, whose head was buried deeply in between his folded arms, which were perched atop his bended knees.

"Well Potter, you've gotten yourself into _quite_ the little mess," Snape sneered as he glared down loathingly at the boy. Harry's head shot up instinctively at the sound of his name. As he caught sight of Snape and McGonagall, his brow furrowed in confusion; he had never seen two people dressed so strangely in all his six-years, nor was he able to figure out how they knew who and where he was, when truthfully he himself didn't know. "Up Potter," Snape ordered, his voice showing anything but the kind of compassion the boy would have benefited from. Afraid of what Snape might do if he didn't obey, Harry stood reluctantly, his shirt un-crinkling and dropping down past his knees.

"Come along Harry," McGonagall said, holding her arm out for Harry to grab. Harry obediently and unquestioningly passed Snape and grabbed McGonagall's arm, and the new trio headed back to Hogwart's.


	3. Chapter Two: Hospital Wing

__

Disclaimer: See prologue

__

A/N: Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. Thank you also for taking an interest in my story. Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post, I promise the next one will be up faster.

****

Chapter Two

_________________________________________________________

**T**he halls of Hogwart's were empty, all except for Professors McGonagall and Snape, as well as little Harry Potter. Harry had slid his hand into McGonagall's and was moving his legs rapidly in a meager attempt to keep up with the two teachers. Snape of course led the group, his long strides clearly indicating his desire to separate himself from Potter and McGonagall.

"Harry do try to keep up dear," said McGonagall for probably the fourth time after feeling a slight tug at her arm, caused by Harry's tired legs and weak strides. The boy remained silent but quickened his pace to a slight jog.

"And where, Professor, do you plan on taking Mister Potter," Snape questioned petulantly, not bothering to reduce his pace or turn around.

"The hospital wing," McGonagall said, ignoring Snape's obvious irritation. "Harry has had quite an adventure tonight, I'd like Poppy to make sure no physical damage was done." Snape scoffed loudly at McGonagall's last remark. _Of course_, he thought, _we can't let anything horrible happen to precious Harry Potter_. _One little scratch and the boy would probably be on the cover of every Wizarding newspaper and magazine in Europe_. "Hurry along Harry," McGonagall urged again. But Harry couldn't help his weary feet or his immediate fascination with his strange new surroundings. He had never seen any place so big, so magnificent. For Harry, the whole evening had seemed like a dream. He had, almost magically, disappeared from the Dursley's, and then, somehow unbeknownst to Harry, had appeared outside of this grandiose castle (the only thing he remembered was grabbing hold of a ruddy, old boot). Harry didn't deny the possibility that there was something different about him. All his life he had been able to make things happen when he was frightened or angry, he just didn't know how or why _he_ was able to make those things happen. "Here we are Harry," McGonagall stated as she ushered Harry into a large room with many, many beds. "I'm going to leave you here with Poppy. She's our nurse and she will take excellent care of you. Just do whatever she asks of you and be a good boy," McGonagall released Harry's hand and followed Snape out the door. Harry looked up at the face of the woman in front of him; she seemed friendly enough.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" She asked cheerily, Harry chose to remain silent. "Well then..." she mumbled after a moment of silence. "Why don't you go get yourself set up on one of the beds over there," the woman (Poppy, Harry assumed) pointed to a row of at least ten beds. Harry shuffled his feet to the nearest bed and, after much effort, pulled himself up and sat upright on the bed, not sure of what to expect next.

**"S**o how is Harry doing Severus?" Dumbledore asked as the Potions Master entered his office, his lips twisted into a familiar frown. "A bit confused I suppose," Dumbledore added, seeing that Snape had no desire to report on the condition of his enemy's son. "Does he know where he is?" Snape shook his head as he slumped into a chair across from Dumbledore's desk. "Well I suppose someone should tell him..." Dumbledore allowed his gaze to drift from the parchment on his desk to Snape's eyes. Snape stared at Dumbledore for a moment, unwilling to believe that the Headmaster expected him to adopt this task.

"You want _me_ to talk to Potter?" Snape questioned, praying that Dumbledore would come to his senses and say no.

"McGonagall has far too much to do at this time, what with school year preparations and all--"

"As do I Headmaster," Snape insisted. "I do not think it would be wise for me to drop everything to," he paused just long enough for his mouth to curl into a sneer, "_tend _to Potter," Snape spat out the end of the sentence, most likely due to his disgust for the entire Potter situation. He held absolutely no desire to spend another second with _that_ boy or anyone else from the Potter lineage for that matter. For Snape, the name Potter carried with it memories of embarrassment, ridicule, taunts, and jeers, memories that he did not wish to be reminded of.

"I was under the impression that you had completed your planning for the up-coming year," Dumbledore surmised, knowing full well that Snape had written his lesson plans and prepared his potions months ago. Snape only glared at the old man. He couldn't lie to Dumbledore, not after what he had risked for him. "I only want you to clarify things for Harry," Dumbledore insisted gently after a moment of silence had passed between the two. "Who knows what those relatives of his have told him about his past," Snape's brow furrowed more irately as his irritation grew. He knew that Dumbledore had made his decision and there was nothing he could do to escape his little chat with Potter.

"I'll visit him in the hospital wing once Madam Pomfrey is done with him," Snape said grudgingly, his lips forced into a false smile. Dumbledore nodded contently and continued with his work.

**S**nape scowled as he strode towards the hospital wing, walking slowly in a meager attempt to prolong his talk with Potter. He reluctantly turned the corner and entered the wing, moving his head from side to side, trying to find Harry, but the boy was nowhere in sight. Snape quickly assumed that Potter had disappeared again. _Just like his father_, though Snape, _never any consideration for others_. _We go out of our way to find the boy and he repays us by running away, typical Potter behavior_.

"Oh Severus, thank goodness," Poppy called as she hurried towards Snape. "He won't come out, I don't know what's wrong with him," she seemed panicked, that much Snape could tell.

"What happened?" Snape asked bitterly, not really caring where Potter was or what had happened to him.

"I only asked him to take off his shirt, so I could check his breathing and all that," Poppy was walking quickly in the direction of one of the beds. "He refused, he just kept shaking his head," Poppy shook her head in imitation of Harry. "So I decided to take out my wand and check him over that way," she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he'd never seen one before--"

"Where is he Madam Pomfrey?" Snape questioned, tired of hearing her account of the event.

"Under the bed," she stated simply, pointing to where Harry was presumably hiding. Snape rolled his eyes out of sheer irritation as he bent over to get a clearer view of the underside of the bed. Harry was hiding beneath the foot of the bed, his legs clutched to his chest and his eyes clearly displaying his fright.

"Out Potter," Snape growled as he sneered at the boy loathingly. Harry looked at the scowling, dark-haired, long nosed man, deciding whether or not it would be within his best interest to vacate the underside of the bed or to remain where he was. After staring at Snape for some time, attempting to asses the situation, Harry slowly crawled out from under the bed. Snape sighed heavily out of sheer frustration as he stood up off the ground once again. "Well Potter, it's about time," Snape hissed as he prepared to leave.

"Oh Severus," Poppy began, causing Snape to turn around, "did you come in here for something?" Snape cringed as he remembered the little talk he was supposed to have with Harry. He looked at the boy briefly before turning around completely and walking over to the bed Harry was standing by. Harry looked completely confused and more than a little frightened.

"Sit Potter," Snape growled irritably as he pointed to a chair that was next to the bed. Harry sat, afraid of what Snape might do if he did not obey.

"Well then," Poppy started, "I'll leave you two alone." She took a quick glance at Snape, whose lips had curled into their trademark sneer. "We can finish our examination later," she added, looking at Harry. With that, Harry and Professor Snape were alone. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Owlery

__

Disclaimer: See prologue

__

A/N: Thank you all for the amazingly kind reviews, I really never expected this type of reaction to this story. There is another A/N after the chapter, which more personally addresses the reviews I received for the previous chapter.

****

Chapter Three

_________________________________________________________

**H**arry stared at Snape, afraid to speak. He had so many questions, so many things he wanted to ask, but instead, he just sat there, staring at the scowling Professor. 

"Well," Snape began, "do you know where you are?" He glared down at the boy for a moment before once again pacing around Harry's chair. Harry shook his head quickly, keeping his eyes on Snape the whole time. "Do you _talk_ Potter, or just nod and shake you head like a baboon all the time?" Snape questioned again sarcastically. Harry was unsure of how he was supposed to answer the question. He wanted to talk, but in the past (meaning at the Dursley's) talking had always gotten him into trouble.

"I talk," Harry said quietly, his voice almost a whisper. Snape silently snickered at Harry's obvious fear of him. Never in all his life did he think the son of the esteemed James Potter would fear him, fear was something far too great for the famous Harry Potter. After all, why would someone who had defeated Lord Voldemort be afraid of a simple Potions Master?

"Well then," Snape hissed, his voice full of malice, "answer my question, _verbally_."

"I don't know where I am," Harry stated after yet another moment of silence.

"You are at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry--"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry interrupted, his voice only a little louder than before. Snape shot a confused expression at the boy. Surely he had heard of Hogwart's before.

"Yes Potter, Witchcraft and Wizardry," Snape repeated irritably. He was in no mood to explain the entire Wizarding world to a six-year-old boy, let alone Harry Potter.

"Wizards are real"? Harry asked, his voice trembling a little less with each passing moment.

"Of course they are Potter, don't be daft," Snape snapped. Harry seemed not to have heard Snape's last remark. His mouth was twisted in thought and his eyes were focused on the floor, lost in concentration.

"Am I a wizard?" Harry asked, raising his head suddenly and staring intently at Snape, his emerald eyes attempting to drill out the truth. To Harry, the idea of him being a wizard seemed initially preposterous, it would, however, explain many of the strange incidents that surrounded Harry's life.

"Yes Potter," Snape sighed out of frustration, "you are a wizard, just like your parents," Snape cringed at the thought of James Potter and regretted bringing Harry's parents into the conversation already.

"My mum and dad were wizards?" Harry asked, his whole face brightening at the prospect of receiving information about his family.

"Did I not just say that Potter?" Snape retorted angrily, hoping to scare the boy away from the subject. Harry lowered his head once again, not wanting Snape to yell at him. "Now if you're quite through wasting my time," Snape sneered, "I'll be off," with that Snape turned, his robes billowing ominously behind him, and prepared to leave.

"What's your name?" Harry whispered as Snape prepared to leave. Snape stopped walking but failed to turn around.

"Professor Snape," the Potions Master nearly growled, all to eager to leave the room and escape Potter's barrage of questioning.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Harry mumbled, getting off the chair and climbing into the bed he had claimed earlier. Snape scoffed silently at Harry's last remark and quickly exited the room. He assumed the boy had thanked him out of some pathetic effort to seem the bigger man, keep up appearances and such. _The famous Harry Potter, not only is he a savior, but a gentleman as well, _Snape thought as he walked down the empty corridor to his dungeons. _The Wizarding worlds perfect little golden boy_. He entered his office and slammed the door behind him, his dislike of Harry and his utter frustration manifesting themselves in his actions. He was, however, brought to momentary contentment with the realization that tomorrow night Potter would be gone, and Hogwart's would be Potter-free for four more blissful years.

**H**arry woke early the next morning, his curiosity for his new surroundings preventing him from sleeping any longer. He crawled out of the hospital bed and quickly changed out of the pajamas Madam Pomfrey had given him. He wasn't sure whether or not he was allowed to walk around the castle and he didn't want to get into trouble, but his curiosity was overwhelming. _Maybe just a small walk_, he thought as he pulled on a pair of worn out tennis shoes, _I'll be back before they even know I'm gone_. He quietly crept out of the hospital wing, his eyes darting around wildly with excitement. Before long he had come across a series of painting hanging on the castle walls. His eyes widened in awe as he watched the figures in the paintings wave at him as he passed. Unsure of what to do, he waved back. He walked farther down one of the castles many hallways, glancing at the walls from time to time to check on the paintings. He soon came to a room filled with owls. Never in his life had he seen so many owls all in one place. He walked into the room cautiously, not wanting to startle any of the sleeping birds. To his right he heard the soft squawking of a pale brown owl. He walked over to the owl, wanting desperately to pet it, but he remained a bit tentative. The owl raised it's head and flashed it's honey colored eyes at Harry, causing Harry to approach it and softly stroke it's head.

"Hello," Harry whispered as he rubbed the owls head, "my name is Harry," the owl stared at him, seeming to somehow understand. "I wonder if you have a name?" Harry questioned aloud, searching around the owl's small stall looking for some type of nametag. "I don't see one," Harry mumbled, "maybe I could name you," Harry looked at the owl thoughtfully, trying to come up with the perfect name. Before he had a chance to christen the owl, however, a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Thought you'd pull another one of your famous disappearing acts Potter?" Snape questioned, causing Harry to turn around quickly out of surprise.

"Ah Severus," another, calmer more collected voice began, "I'm sure Harry was just curious as to his current surroundings," Harry looked passed Snape and caught sight of an old man with white hair and a long white beard.

"Headmaster," Snape stated as he too took notice of Dumbledore's presence. "Curiosity aside," Snape sneered, "Potter's disappearance aggravated Madam Pomfrey quite a bit," Snape began, taking a moment to glare at Harry, "she came to my office completely panicked."

"Well she does have a slight tendency to over-react where her patients are concerned," Dumbledore smiled at Harry, his clear blue eyes sparkling as he spoke. "I'm certain Harry didn't mean to frighten Poppy, did you Harry?"

"No, sir," Harry mumbled, moving his gaze to the floor.

"Well then," Dumbledore started, smiling at Harry once more before returning his gaze to Snape, "Severus, would you mind returning Harry to the Hospital Wing. Poppy is eager to finish her examination, then we can get young Harry here back home," Harry's eyes shot up at the mention of home. He didn't want to go home, he was quite happy at Hogwart's and was in no hurry to return to life on Privet Drive.

"As you wish Headmaster," Snape said grudgingly. Dumbledore smiled briefly and headed back to his office. "Come along Potter," Snape hissed, turning and walking towards the door.

"Excuse me sir," Harry began, his voice quiet, "can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Potter," Snape sneered, glaring malevolently down at Harry. Harry looked down at the ground, clearly intimidated of the man in front of him. "Well," Snape snapped irritably, "what pray tell is your question?" Harry remained silent for a moment; he didn't want to make Snape more upset with him.

"I was wondering if maybe I could stay here?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. Snape looked at him for a moment before answering.

"You want to stay in the Owlery?" Snape questioned in reply. _So that's where I am_, Harry thought, as he looked at all the sleeping owls once more.

"No, here at Hogwart's," Harry mumbled, not wanting Snape to ridicule him for his request.

"Come now Potter, I would have thought you would be eager to return to your relatives," Snape spat resentfully. _Why shouldn't Potter want to go home_, Snape thought bitterly, _I'm sure those relatives pamper him to no ends_. He grimaced slightly at that last thought before once again addressing Harry. "Come with me Potter, now," Snape walked briskly out of the room. Harry looked over at the owl he had acquainted himself with earlier and stroked his head gently once more.

"Goodbye," he whispered to the light brown owl, before scampering out of the Owlery after Snape.

**"P**rofessor Snape?" Harry began as he jogged behind the Potions Master, attempting to keep up with Snape's long strides.

"What is it Potter?" Snape questioned impatiently, as he strode rapidly down the long hallway towards the Hospital Wing. Much to Snape's chagrin Harry was becoming increasingly accustomed to the Professor and felt slightly less intimidated when addressing him.

"What are all the owls for?" He asked, as he finally reached Snape's side.

"They send messages," Snape replied simply, not bothering to look at Harry who was struggling to remain at Snape's side.

"Messages to other wizards?" Harry asked, his voice raised with interest.

"Correct Potter," Snape hissed once more. Snape continued down the hall, his pace remaining steady. Only when he looked down, attempting to catch a glimpse of the boy at his side did he slow down. Sometime in the last three minutes of walking, Potter had disappeared, again. _Seems to be a prominent hobby of his_, Snape thought angrily, not wanting retrace his steps in search of the small boy. Luckily, Harry was not far behind. Snape found him staring at a particularly large painting on one of the castles walls.

"Potter do _try_ to keep up," Snape snarled out of frustration.

"Professor Snape?" Harry questioned, not taking his eyes off the painting.

"What is it Potter?" Snape asked tiredly, not wanting to answer any more of the boys questions.

"How do they move?"

"Magic Potter, didn't we already exhaust this topic?" Snape snapped, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and pulling him away from the painting. "As tempting as it must be for you to wander off, do attempt to control yourself," Snape spat resentfully, as he and Harry continued on their way to the Hospital Wing.

__

A/N: And now for my responses to the reviews...

****

Anora: I respect your opinion. I do not expect everyone to like my story or my writing. But if you are taking the time to review I would really appreciate it if you would offer some constructive criticism. What about the story don't you like? In what areas do you think I could improve? That type of thing :)

****

Kateri: Thank you so much for your review and for taking an interest in this story, I hope you liked this chapter :)

****

Savi2070: Glad you liked my little aversion of the examination. And look, I did it again! I like to prolong the angst :)

****

Sarah: That's pretty much what I want to happen, though I hope to do it gracefully and with as little cheesiness as possible.

****

The Wolf of Were: Thanks so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

****

Jay: I am so glad that you like this story so much :) I love having fans like you; you make all the _exhausting_ hours of writing worth it :) hehe

****

Englishgirl: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update more frequently for you :)

****

Lady Lightening: Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope you liked this chapter!

****

Moon Fairy: Stop, you're making me blush :) Thanks for the review, keep 'em comin'! I hope you liked the chapter.

****

Lady Evanescence: I'm glad that you like my story. Thank you so much for taking the time to review.

****

Layce74: I love these types of stories too :) What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it.

I just thought that since you all took the time to review I would take some time to respond. I really am grateful for all the reviews, they keep me writin'! 


End file.
